In general, motors (electric motors) mounted on electric vehicles and inverters driving the motors are manufactured in different places manufacturers), and wiring workers who connect motors and inverters on electric vehicles are mostly different from their manufacturers. Because of this, motors and inverters may be electrically wired (connected) erroneously.
Such a problem may occur not only during the manufacture of electric vehicles but also during inspection or replacement work for the motors or inverters.
Further, the miswire causes the motors to reversely rotate. Conventionally, such miswire between the motors and the inverters is detected by detecting currents generated by the reverse rotations of the motors.